One of the fastest growing areas of communications technology is related to automobile network solutions. Almost all new American cars will have some level of telematics service, and with the increasing number and variety of these services, demands on telematics service call centers have also grown.
One of the primary uses for in-vehicle telematics services is vehicle navigation. In particular, when properly configured and operated, such units may provide vehicle location, directional guidance, and/or traffic condition information. With respect to traffic conditions in particular, a telematics subscriber may input certain commands to retrieve traffic congestion information. Traditionally, a subscriber may retrieve traffic congestion information within a radial proximity of the vehicle location (e.g. 5, 10, 25, 50 miles). In addition, a subscriber may manually configure a route within a subscriber profile, e.g., on the telematics service provider's website, and then later retrieve traffic congestion information when in the vehicle.
It will be appreciated that this Background discussion is not intended to imply that all implementations of the invention must solve a problem exhibited by a prior system, nor is it intended to imply that any particular feature discussed above is in fact prior art. Rather, the Background is a discussion of certain modes of operation known to the inventors, whether prior art or not, while the remaining discussion will focus on additional or alternative mechanisms. Moreover, this disclosure may contain critical observations with respect to certain features or aspects, however these observations are intended to indicate a degree of preference, not to exclude any such less preferred feature from the scope of the invention entirely unless otherwise indicated by context.